You are my sweet Wizard
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est un Wizard, communément appelé Sorcier. Après avoir déménagé, plusieurs fois au cours de sa vie, il atterrit à Konoha, une ville séparée en deux. Une partie appartenait aux Wizards et l'autre aux Werebloods, l'ennemi des Wizards depuis des siècles. Que se passerait-il si un amour se formait dans l'ombre entre les deux ennemis? Monde UA, SasuNaru.
1. Sortilège 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: You are my sweet Wizard**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple: Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaru)**

**Genre: Fantaisie/Humour/Romance/Magie/Combat/School-fic/Monde UA**

**Rating: M (Je pense faire un lemon)**

**Résumé: Naruto Uzumaki est un Wizard, communément appelé Sorcier. Après avoir déménagé, plusieurs fois au cours de sa vie, il atterrit à Konoha, une ville séparée en deux. Une partie appartenait aux Wizards et l'autre aux Werebloods, l'ennemi des Wizards depuis des siècles. Que se passerait-il si un amour se formait dans l'ombre entre les deux ennemis?**

**Note de l'auteur: Hello! Je sais je poste rapidement une nouvelle fic mais j'avais une idée de sorcier depuis un moment. Au fur et à mesure, les idées se sont peaufinées pour donner cette fic. Elle est mélangée un peu de tout mais essentiellement d'un amour impossible. J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fic.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**You are my sweet Wizard**_

_**Sortilège 1**_

**.**

**.**

La ville de Konoha était une grande cité ayant des écoles allant de l'école élémentaire à l'université. Les établissements scolaires avaient la réputation d'avoir l'élite du pays du feu mais aussi d'être un endroit tranquille. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Naruto Namikaze, un jeune étudiant de presque seize ans, vivait dans ce lieu du savoir. Le jeune garçon était plutôt mignon, il possédait des traits typiquement occidentaux des cheveux blonds comme les blés, une peau naturellement halée et des yeux d'un bleu irréels. Sa carrure était plutôt fine et il n'était pas très musclé. Il portait une boucle d'oreille à son oreille gauche en argent formant un tourbillon car si d'extérieur il avait l'air fragile, il n'en était pas moins qu'un Wizard, ou plutôt communément appeler Sorcier.

Ce jour était un jour assez spécial, il allait avoir seize ans et c'était un âge important pour la communauté des Wizards car il allait recevoir son gardien. Ces derniers étaient une sorte de reflet de l'âme d'un Wizard, leurs eux intérieurs qui se matérialisaient.

Naruto était plus qu'impatient de savoir quel gardien il aura, il imaginait un magnifique dragon, une créature vraiment forte. Le jeune Wizard ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents même si un crapaud ne les dérangeait et qu'il voulait surtout un ami. Depuis sa tendre enfance, il était seul car étant jeune, il ne contrôlait pas ses petits tours de magie. A la maternelle, durant la sieste, il avait fait léviter son compagnon de couchette, il était interdit que les personnes, que les parents de Naruto appelaient "Humans", sachent pour leurs pouvoirs. C'était pour cela qu'ils déménageaient régulièrement pour le plus grand malheur du blond qui voulait au moins se faire un ami. Seulement, pour les autres parents déménageaient aussi rapidement n'était que mauvais signe alors des rumeurs tournaient autour de la famille Namikaze et elles les suivirent jusqu'à Konoha.

A l'école, presque tous les élèves demandèrent à Naruto si ses parents n'étaient pas des Yakuzas, des fugitifs ou autres. Le blond s'amusait des différents scénarios mais il devait avouer qu'au bout d'un moment il s'en lassait. Toutes les rumeurs n'étaient qu'un ramassis de mensonges et cela créer une certaine personnalité à Naruto, celui de rebelle. Surtout à cause de sa boucle d'oreille en forme d'anneau qu'il ne portait qu'en cours.

Il rentra chez lui où ses parents l'attendaient avec des confettis et un joyeux anniversaire. Sa mère était une femme plutôt petite aux longs cheveux roux comme les tomates. Ses yeux d'un bleu gris regardaient son fils avec beaucoup de tendresse. Quant à son père, il était plutôt grand et carré ressemblant fortement à son enfant.

- L'heure est venue Naruto, il est temps que tu deviennes un Wizard à part entière, sourit sa mère. Mais avant de commencer la cérémonie, tu dois connaître les origines de ta famille.

La mère fit signe au fils de la suivre dans le salon pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Le père lui partit au sous-sol pour finir les derniers préparatifs. La pièce était plutôt grande mais comporter le minimum à force de déménager, la famille avait appris à ne pas s'encombrer d'objet inutile. Il y avait des cadres photos, une télévision, lecteur DVD, canapé en cuir noir, un fauteuil noir, bureau avec un ordinateur portable et quelques meubles à quelque endroit dans la pièce. Naruto s'assit sur le canapé tandis que sa mère s'installa sur le fauteuil respirant doucement.

- Pour commencer, sais-tu pourquoi nous t'avons donné le nom de ton père à la naissance? demanda sa mère.

- Pour me protéger.

- Exactement mais te protéger de quoi? La vérité, maintenant que tu es grand, tu peux la découvrir. Dans notre monde, nous ne sommes pas seuls, il y a un groupe différent de nous. Ils sont communément appelés les Werebloods. Nous n'en croisons que rarement étant une famille opposée. Si nous, on a nos gardiens à l'extérieur, eux ils les ont à l'intérieur et ils peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs n'importe quand.

- Ils sont un peu comme les Wizards?

- Ne les traite pas ainsi c'est une insultes pour un Wereblood comme pour nous. On est différent et ceux depuis des siècles. Les Werebloods étaient à la recherche d'un pouvoir capable d'asservir n'importe quel Wizard, un cristal qui a été créé dans le coeur de notre monde. Il possède d'immense pouvoir tel que celui de soumettre les peuples. Notre famille, la famille Uzumaki, avait comme devoir de protéger ce cristal, nos ancêtres s'étaient cachés sur les terres d'Uzushio. Malheureusement les Werebloods les avaient retrouvés. Alors ton ancêtre Mito Uzumaki décida de séparer le cristal en deux pour préserver la paix. Les Werebloods eurent une partie et nous l'autre partie.

Sa mère prit un écrin où un magnifique cristal de couleur lapis-lazuli trônait majestueusement sur son cousin d'un rouge velours. Elle le prit pour le tendre à Naruto.

- Il est transmis de génération en génération lorsque le premier enfant Uzumaki atteint l'âge d'avoir son gardien. Ce cristal est important, tu ne dois jamais l'égarer ou le perdre. Malgré des siècles de tranquillité, les Werebloods recommencent à bouger et à vouloir s'emparer de notre moitié du cristal. Soit donc très prudent.

- Oui maman, sourit Naruto qui avait écouté l'histoire de sa famille avec une oreille très attentive. Mais où sont les Werebloods?

- Nous soupçonnons qu'ils sont dans l'autre moitié de la ville. Mais ici, tu ne risques rien du moment que tu ne vas pas dans leur territoire. La ville est coupée en deux, une partie nous appartient, il y a quelques familles de Wizard. L'autre partie est aux Werebloods. Allez viens il est temps que tu fasses connaissance avec ton nouveau toi.

Naruto hocha la tête alors qu'il prit le cristal. Il murmura un sort et une cordelette noire apparut maintenant la pierre. Le blond l'accrocha à son cou faisant sourire sa mère.

Les deux Wizards descendirent dans le sous-sol où Minato finit les derniers dessins pour que le rituel soit parfait. Il s'agissait un immense pentagramme tracé avec une pierre sombre. Un cercle entouré l'étoile obscure d'où à l'extérieur réunissait les signes astrologies. Le plus jeune retira son tee-shirt avant de s'avancer vers le centre du pentagramme.

- Tu sais comment faire Naruto, c'est comme avec ton cousin Deidara, expliqua sa mère.

Le blond hocha la tête, se souvenant du principe du rituel. Il avait tout de même peur de louper le rituel. Il ferma les yeux prononçant une formule dans une langue complexe. Les signes du zodiaque libérèrent des écritures qui vinrent se coller à la peau de Naruto. Ce dernier fit des signes matérialisant une flamme sur une pointe du pentagramme. Le blond leva la main, la boule de feu se redressa également et Naruto fit le sigle de l'étoile suivit de la flamme qui reproduisait les mouvements de son maître. Lorsqu'il eut finit de faire la forme de l'étoile des flammes apparurent à chacune des pointes avant de tracer le cercle autour dans une mare de feu qui avançait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Une boule lumineuse sortit du corps de Naruto. L'objet lumineux tentait de prendre forme mais en vain. Le blond fit des nouveaux signes.

-_ Créature né de mon âme, toi qui deviendra mon partenaire, mon ami, ma vie. Lie-toi à moi par le pacte du sang, par les chaînes qui relieront nos moitiés d'âme. Deviens mon gardien!_

Naruto se mordit le pouce traçant un pentagramme sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son coeur. Au centre de l'étoile ensanglanté, une chaîne apparut pour pénétrer la boule de lumière. Une aura orangé traversa l'objet qui reliait les deux individus. Des marques en forme de moustache apparurent sur les joues de Naruto. La boule commença à prendre forme, neuf queues apparurent, volant dans tous les sens. Des pattes sortirent de la sphère qui prenait de plus en plus une apparence.

Le blond recommença une formule complexe libérant les symboles prisonniers de son épiderme pour aller dans la boule lumineuse. Les sigles fusèrent jusqu'à ce que la peau de Naruto ne soit plus entravée par des écritures. La boule de lumière éclata libérant un petit animal à neuf queues. Les flammes s'éteignirent permettant à Naruto de s'approcher de son nouveau gardien. Tout l'assemblé fut surpris de voir un petit renard roux possédant neuf queues. Le blond le caressa doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le renard ouvrit ses yeux rubis, Naruto se sentit envouter par les pupilles de son gardien. Ce dernier se redressa sur ses petites pattes avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Les parents de Naruto sourirent en voyant que le rituel avait fonctionné. Kushina se rappelait du jour où elle avait eu son gardien, il s'agissait d'une petite créature ressemblant à un humain mais en miniature. Ce dernier cachait sa nature violente, chaque gardien était unique. Ils pouvaient être un animal, une créature des forêts, des champs, des montagnes. Un Wizard ne pouvait renier son gardien et inversement.

Minato sourit se disant que maintenant Naruto pouvait voir leur gardien étant un Wizard à part entière.

Le blond caressa le pelage de son nouvel ami qui appréciait le toucher.

- Je vais devoir te trouver un nom, dit Naruto en pleine réflexion. Je sais, je vais t'appeler Kurama.

Le renard couina comme pour dire qu'il aimait son nom. Le blond le prit dans ses bras et Kurama frotta sa petite tête contre celle de Naruto. Sans que personne ne voit rien le cristal autour du coup du blond commença s'illuminer faiblement.

XXX

A l'autre bout de la ville, un garçon assit sur un toit quelconque vit son cristal rouge s'illuminer.

- Le nouveau gardien de la famille Uzumaki vient d'être nommé, dit-il. On va bien s'amuser.

* * *

><p>Voilà le début de cette nouvelle fic que je pourrai qualifier de prologue.<p>

J'essaierai de vous mettre la suite rapidement.

Laissez un review pour me dire comment vous trouvez ce début ou juste pour avoir la suite.

A la prochaine!


	2. Sortilège 2

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, à partir de ce chapitre il s'agit d'un Pov Naruto, le premier "chapitre" devait être de Pov externe pour une meilleure aide au niveau du rituel maintenant que c'est fait je passe en Pov interne. Qui est un peu plus facile pour moi je dois l'avouer.**

**Merci pour les reviews (pour les anonymes c'est ici et les personnes ayant un compte c'est en PM):**

**Yullena: Coucou merci beaucoup pour ta review, ne t'en fait pas, il m'arrive tout de même de finir une fic en plus pour celle-ci le scénario est déjà bien instauré dans ma tête. Je ne dois pas partir à droit et à gauche et rester concentrer. Pour "imprégnation", ne t'en fait pas je la continuerai mais pas de suite. Familier 2eme partie syndrome de la page blanche, Pirate of magic partie 2 en passant à ce que j'ai prévu c'est... Enfin bref, il faut que j'ai du courage et de la motivation. Cristal, je vais continuer la suite dans le courant de l'hiver. Prince of elementary, syndrome de la page blanche également et Grand deviendra petit, motivation. Désolé, je sais que c'est pas très sympa pour vous mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux et en ce moment c'est plutôt compliqué... Donc voilà. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Sortilège 2**_

**.**

**.**

Pov Naruto

Je m'étais couché tôt, le rituel était épuisant. Je devais me concentrer pour extraire une partie de mon âme. Kurama ne m'avait pas quitté d'une semelle et demain je reprenais les cours. Il n'y avait qu'une chose positive, les Humans ne pouvaient pas voir les gardiens. C'était comme moi, n'ayant pas de gardien, je ne pouvais pas voir ceux de mes parents désormais, je le pouvais. Celui de mon père était un guépard, lui donnant l'inouï pouvoir de la vitesse, dans le monde magique, mon paternel, Minato Namikaze, avait reçu le surnom de l'éclair jaune. Il avait surnommé son gardien Rasengan. Quant à ma mère, son gardien était un esprit, ces derniers prenaient une forme humaine. Elle l'avait surnommé Habanero.

Chaque gardien possédait un pouvoir particulier et j'avais hâte de découvrir le pouvoir que cachait Kurama. Je partis dans la salle de bain pour me préparer, je me regardai dans le miroir pour voir mes cicatrices, preuve que mon gardien m'ait reconnu comme son Wizard. Je soupirai me disant que d'autres rumeurs verront le jour en me voyant avec ces cicatrices sur le visage. J'étais fin prêt à aller en cours mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour Kurama même si seulement les personnes ayant un gardien peut le voir, je ne voulais aucun souci. Je rentrai dans ma chambre dans l'optique de trouver un moyen.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Kurama sous la forme d'une boule lumineuse comme lors de la cérémonie. Je souris me disant que c'était plutôt génial je pris mon sac de sport pour préparer une petite couchette pour mon renard. Ce dernier rentra dans le sac.

- Les gardiens sont comme ça, pour rester assez discret ils prennent la forme dont ils se souviennent, sourit ma mère à l'encadrement de ma porte avec son gardien. Je t'achèterai un petit truc pour permettre à Kurama de dormir.

Je souris avant de prendre mes affaires, j'embrassai ma mère sur sa joue l'informant que je partais pour l'école. Je marchai dans les rues avec beaucoup d'entrain même si c'était pour aller en cours. Je m'en fichais, j'avais mon gardien et un nouvel ami.

Soudain, je sentis le regard de tout le monde sur moi. Des murmures se produisaient sur mon passage. Je fis semblant de ne pas les entendre. J'avais l'habitude de les ignorer depuis ma tendre enfance. Je marchai jusqu'au lycée. Ce dernier était plutôt grand avec une immense cours avant et arrière. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir s'il n'avait de Werebloods mais je me rappelais qu'ici c'était la partie des Wizards et que dans la ville il y avait deux lycées.

J'entendis des cris et je vis tout le lycée s'incliner devant une troupe de quatre élèves. Il y avait deux garçons et deux filles d'à peu près mon âge. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de partir pour ma salle de classe. Tout d'un coup, j'entendis une sorte de bruit et je vis mon médaillon s'illuminer. J'écarquillai les yeux me sentant hypnotiser par le doux son du cristal. Une main sur mon épaule me ramena à la réalité et je vis une des filles qui étaient avec la troupe. Ses cheveux roses étaient coupés à la hauteur de ses épaules alors que ses yeux d'un vert émeraude me regardaient surpris.

- Tu... Tu es... dit-elle.

Je paniquai retirant immédiatement sa main, la frappant. Ce geste choqua toutes les personnes qui nous entouraient et je pris la fuite comme je le faisais toujours. Je sortis de l'école en courant ne sachant pas du tout où j'allais. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais dans un chantier et sans que je puisse comprendre, je tombais dans un trou.

Une boule de lumière sortit de mon sac et je vis Kurama qui me fit descendre en douceur.

- Merci, soufflai-je mais je vis la hauteur du trou pour me dire que finalement j'étais idiot d'avoir fui ainsi.

L'histoire de ma mère m'avait fait un peur, des personnes tenteraient n'importe quoi pour récupérer ma partie du cristal. Quand cette fille m'avait touché, j'avais eu peur qu'elle soit du côté des Werebloods. Comment les différenciés d'un Human ou encore d'un Wizard? Kurama me tira mon pantalon pour me rappeler que je devais sortir de ce trou de chantier. Je fronçais les sourcils, je connaissais bien les sorts de lévitation. Je fermai mes yeux laissant le vent m'envelopper et je me sentis voler.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'étais sur une poutre en ferraille et non sur la terre ferme. Je déglutis me disant que je devais apprendre à bien maîtriser ce sort. J'entendis des applaudissements et je relevais la tête pour voir un garçon un peu plus âgé que moi. Ses cheveux bruns relevant en pique derrière sa tête. Quelques mèches encadraient son visage fin d'une couleur plutôt pâle. Ses yeux noirs me regardaient d'un air moqueur.

- Bravo, dit-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils tandis que Kurama prit sa forme de renard et il grogna sur l'individu.

- Tu m'as permis de résoudre un grand mystère. Est-ce que les Wizards sont idiots? D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, oui ils sont idiots.

Je serrai les dents avant d'écarquiller les yeux ne voyant aucun gardien autour de lui. Il n'était pas un Human, ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence des Wizards. Il n'avait personne autour au alentour.

- Tu es un Wereblood, soufflai-je.

Il me sourit comme s'il était heureux mais il n'en était rien. C'était un de ce que je clarifierai de sourire de prétentieux. Des oreilles et une queue animale apparurent.

- Exact et sais-tu où tu es petit Wizard? demanda-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux prenant conscience de pourquoi il était là.

- Je suis sur le territoire des Werebloods, soufflai-je.

- Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi idiot. Seulement, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Sinon ce serait la porte ouverte à toutes les créatures de ton espèce.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé mais je viens d'arriver et je ne savais pas où commencer le territoire de Werebloods. Donc je vais partir et on oublie cette histoire.

Je regardai de nouveau le sol et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant mon collier qui pendouillait dans le vide mettant le cristal à la vue du Wereblood.

- Tu es le nouveau gardien des Uzumaki, sourit-il.

Je déglutis avant de sauter de mon perchoir. J'utilisais un sort de vent pour limiter les dégâts. Dès que je touchais le sol, je me mis à courir pour m'éloigner de ce type. Je regardai derrière moi mais je ne vis personne. Je reportai mon attention devant et je le vis avec son sourire narquois. Kurama montra ses crocs avant de s'élancer sur lui. Le Wereblood évita l'attaque et je me stoppai gardant deux dalles entre nous. L'inconnu se rapprocha de moi et je reculai jusqu'à être bloqué par un arbre. J'eus à peine le temps de dire "ouf" qu'il m'empêchait de prendre la fuite. J'observais autour de nous et personne ne semblait nous remarquer.

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à savoir utiliser la magie, dit-il. Dis-moi, es-tu vraiment un garçon?

Je le regardai étrangement et sans crier garde, il posa sa main sur mon entrejambe. Je rougis tandis que je tentais de le frapper.

- Tu es bien un garçon, c'est étonnant pour un Uzumaki, sourit-il. J'avais entendu qu'à chaque génération, le nouveau gardien des Uzumaki était une fille et me voilà devant un garçon.

- Désolé d'être un garçon, sale pervers, crachai-je.

Il me sourit sournoisement.

- De toute façon, tu ne nous intéresses pas encore. Il profite pour devenir plus fort, tu n'es pas encore assez mûre. Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore développés ni ceux de ton gardien, preuve que tu viens à peine de l'avoir. Je ne veux pas d'une bataille facile cela ruinerait ma réputation.

Je fronçais les sourcils tandis que Kurama revint vers moi sous la forme d'une boule de lumière. Il reprit sa forme animale pour grogner sur le Wereblood.

- On se reverra, blondinet, dit-il avant de partir, je le perdis rapidement de vue dans la foule.

Je rageai intérieurement et je frappai l'arbre à mes côtés. Sans savoir comment, le végétal trembla faisant peur aux oiseaux qui habitaient en hauteur. Je courus dans la rue pour éviter le regard des passants. Kurama me suivit en couinant, je lui souris comme je faisais à chaque fois pour dire tout va bien mais je me rendis compte que cela ne servait à rien car il savait que je mentais. Comment pouvait-on se sentir bien alors qu'on n'était même pas capable de se battre contre un Wereblood.

Soudain, une main s'abattit sur mon épaule et je revis la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Nous devons parler, dit-elle. Viens maintenant.

Je vis à ses côtés une petite créature habillée de rose comme les pétales d'une fleur de cerisier. Elle me sourit avant de me tirer à sa suite et je vis ses trois compagnons assis à une table de café.

Un garçon aux cheveux rouges me remarqua. Ses yeux d'un vert turquoise me regardaient semblant me juger. Il sourit en coin pour m'inciter à venir. Les deux autres semblaient enfin me remarquer. Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux tatouages rouges en triangle inversé. Une fille aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval haute. Ses yeux d'un bleu très clair me fixaient avec amusement.

- Il a rencontré Sasuke, dit la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Ouh, ce n'est pas bon pour le moral, répliqua le châtain.

- Ravi de te rencontrer l'héritier des Uzumaki, sourit la blonde.

Je les regardai tour à tour et le roux soupira.

- Personne ne peut se présenter correctement. N'aie pas peur nous sommes comme toi, des Wizards...

- Des apprentis Wizards, ajouta la fille aux cheveux roses. Mon nom est Sakura Haruno et tu as vu mon gardien, un esprit des cerisiers. Son nom est Katzuyu.

- Moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka! s'exclama le châtain en pointant son pouce sur lui. Mon gardien est un chien et il s'appelle Akamaru.

- Mon nom est Ino Yamanaka, continua la blonde. Mon gardien est un esprit du printemps et elle s'appelle Hana.

- Et moi c'est Gaara no Sabaku, termina le roux. Mon gardien est un esprit du désert, Shukaku.

- Euh... Je me nomme... tentai-je.

- Nous savons tout de toi Naruto Namikaze, sourit Sakura. Cela fait un moment qu'on te surveillait attendant que tu ais ton gardien. Le voici maintenant parmi nous, enchanté petit renard.

Kurama s'installa sur mes genoux et Sakura caressa son pelage. Je sentis une drôle de chaleur me prendre. Je rougis avant de me rappeler d'une chose.

- Qui est Sasuke? Demandai-je.

La rose laissa sa main en suspense avant de la ramener vers elle.

- C'est un Wereblood mais il n'est pas n'importe quel Wereblood, dit-elle.

- Si toi Naruto, tu es le gardien d'une partie du cristal. Sasuke a l'autre partie. Nous avons de la chance qu'il ait une certaine fierté sinon nous devrions dire à tes parents que tu as été enlevé, expliqua Gaara.

- Comment ça?

- Les Werebloods cherchent à s'emparer du cristal, ton cristal. Seulement... dit Ino.

- Ils ne peuvent pas s'approprier le cristal comme ça. Dans les familles gardiennes, le sang des Uzumaki coule dans ton cristal, seul le premier enfant peut en hériter. Si une autre personne qu'un Uzumaki le touche, il est fini comme pour l'autre cristal appartenant aux Werebloods, expliqua Kiba.

- Donc je ne risque rien?

- Tu n'es pas non plus à l'abri, me répondit Sakura. Les Werebloods cherchent un moyen de s'emparer du cristal que tu as en ta possession. Pour cela, il n'hésite pas à corrompre les Humans.

J'écarquillai les yeux, "corrompre les Humans" c'était la pire des situations. Ils n'avaient rien à voir dans nos guerres.

- Nous aussi, nous trouvons ça ignoble, dit Gaara. Mais en aucun, nous devons leur donner cette partie du cristal.

- Mais comment les corrompent-ils? Demandai-je.

- En utilisant la partie obscure qui a en chacun des Humans. Les Werebloods ont d'immense pouvoir dont certain de contrôler l'esprit des Humans. Si les ténèbres dans le coeur du Human sont dominantes, il tombe sous leur contrôle. C'est là que _tu_ interviens Naruto, dit Sakura me pointant du doigt. L'autre forme de ton renard prouve une chose, tu es l'opposé des ténèbres, tu es la lumière! Ton âme est pure, tu es notre seul espoir.

Je me levai brusquement de ma chaise décidant de couper court à notre discussion.

- Ecoutez! Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez. Je ne suis qu'un Wizard parmi tant d'autre. Je veux juste être tranquille. Vous me déballez tout comme si c'était normal mais cela ne les pas. Je m'en fiche de votre Sarute ou je ne sais quoi son nom et les Werebloods peuvent bien aller au diable, je m'en moque. Je ne suis pas un Uzumaki! Je suis un Namikaze! Viens Kurama, allons-nous en.

Je partis du café pour rejoindre le lycée, me disant que je devrai trouver une excuse pour mon absence en cours. Mon renard se transforma en boule de lumière pour s'installer sur mon épaule. Je souris me disant quoi qu'il arrive j'aurai toujours mon nouvel ami avec moi.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, oui, je sais pour l'apparition de Sasuke c'est plutôt chaud mais dedans on peut dire qu'il fait partie des méchants. Mais l'amour peut franchir la barrière de la haine après tout la frontière est mince.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et désolée si vous avez vu des fautes ou mots oubliés.

Laissez un review pour me dire comment vous trouvez cette fic.

A la prochaine!


	3. Sortilège 3

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez avec sans doute de l'impatience pour certain. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ce chapitre qui jonglera entre deux Pov. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ce chapitre, en espérant que cela suffise.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review: **

**Lulu-chan: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.**

**Yullena: Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. En espérant que tu aimes cette suite.**

**Fanduyaoi: Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Sasunaruchan: Je suis ravie d'avoir un review de ta part et savoir tu aimes bien me fait plaisir. En espérant que tu aimes cette suite.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Sortilège 3**_

**.**

**.**

Pov Sasuke

Je l'avais rencontré, le nouveau gardien de la famille Uzumaki. Le _garçon_ qui possédait l'autre moitié de mon cristal, la personne qui avait le moyen de me sauver. J'étais allongé sur une branche d'arbre dans un parc c'était le seul endroit où les limites du territoire entre les Wizards et les Werebloods étaient confus. J'étais allé faucher un livre pour comprendre cette anomalie. Je m'étais attendu à rencontrer une jeune fille rousse comme on m'avait longuement expliqué. J'eus une claque en voyant un garçon aux cheveux blonds.

"_Que vas-tu faire Sasuke?_" entendis-je.

- Pour l'instant, nous devons suivre les ordres et quand je trouverai le moyen de pouvoir le prendre. Je lui volerai son cristal, répondis-je.

"_Tu as vu son gardien_".

- Hn, un renard... Il avait neuf queues c'est la preuve que ce Wizard peut devenir un vrai problème.

"_Penses-tu qu'il est la fameuse lumière?_"

- Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Mon nouvel adversaire semblait être quelqu'un de plutôt imprévisible, il avait d'immense pouvoir dont il n'était même pas conscient. Seulement, il était un Wizard et j'étais un Wereblood, donc des ennemis. Il était un Uzumaki et moi un Uchiha, donc les deux faces du symbole chinois. Si lui était la lumière alors j'étais les ténèbres.

Soudain, je sentis une présence et je ne fus pas surpris de voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux d'un blanc tirant vers le mauve.

- Hinata, soufflai-je

- Tu as rencontré l'héritière des Uzumaki, la fille possédant le cristal bleu.

- Ce n'est pas une fille, répliquai-je.

- C'est impossible! Es-tu sur que c'était bien la bonne personne?

- Je sentais mon cristal réagir comme s'il était attiré. Il n'y a pas de doute possible.

- Dans ce cas, on doit s'occuper de lui avant que ses pouvoirs ne deviennent trop puissant et qu'il nous empêche de trouver l'Human qui ne possède pas une once de ténèbres en lui. L'Human capable de prendre le cristal bleu sans aucun risque.

- Si on le trouve.

Je regardai le ciel et étrangement il me faisait penser à ses yeux. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire et je trouverai le fin mot de l'histoire.

Pov Naruto

Je soupirai alors que je me faisais "agresser" de tous les côtés. Il semblerait que les quatre personnes avec qui j'avais discuté n'étaient autre que les respectueux membres du conseil des élèves. Ils étaient en quelque sorte les souverains du lycée. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi tous les élèves s'étaient inclinés devant eux. Toute l'école me traitait de rebelle car selon eux si ces rois m'avaient parlé c'était parce qu'ils voulaient que je rejoigne le conseil des élèves.

Je soupirai me disant que les adolescents inventaient n'importe quoi pour avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter entre eux. Surtout que je n'étais pas une personne assez exemplaire pour faire partie de leur bande. La seule chose que nous avons en commun était qu'on était des Wizards. Le nom de famille était peut-être Uzumaki mais je n'avais rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Si cela se trouve, je n'étais même pas destiné à recevoir ce cristal. Tout le monde semblait surpris que je sois un garçon. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si tous mes prédécesseurs de la famille Uzumaki étaient des femmes.

J'entendis un petit couinement et je vis Kurama sous forme d'une boule de lumière. Je lui souris tendrement, j'étais entrain d'inquiéter mon seul et unique ami. Je me sentais nul si cela se trouve je n'étais pas fait pour avoir un gardien.

Soudain, la porte de ma classe s'ouvrit sur Sakura qui sourit en me voyant. Elle courut presque faisant voler légèrement sa jupe. La rose vint devant moi prenant mes mains. Je sentis qu'elle me glissait un mot avant de partir. Je pris le mot pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous à la salle de conférence. Je regardai autour de moi pour remarquer que la salle de classe était devenue silencieuse. Tout le monde me fixait semblant vouloir comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Je me levai de ma place pour rejoindre la salle de conférence.

Je marchai dans les couloirs suivit de Kurama qui ne me lâchait plus du tout. J'atteignis finalement la salle pour ensuite frapper à la porte. On me répondit et j'ouvris. Je fus surpris de voir les quatre entrains de boire du thé et manger des petits gâteaux.

- Naruto? Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir tout de suite, dit Sakura.

- Que me voulez-vous? Demandai-je.

- Que tu rejoignes le conseil des élèves, répondit Gaara. Il n'est pas prudent pour un Wizard de faire équipe seul. Surtout pour une personne comme toi.

- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas un prince, ni un truc en marshmallow. Je peux me défendre tout seul, répliquai-je.

- Alors pourquoi ton gardien ne parle pas? Intervint Ino.

J'écarquillai les yeux en regardant Kurama.

- Lorsque le coeur du Wizard doute comme le tien, il est difficile d'entendre son gardien. Tu n'as pas à douter Naruto, dit Sakura. C'est normal que tu ne saches pas quoi faire contre un Wereblood, c'était la première fois que tu en voyais un. Il a été tolérant la première fois, si cela se trouve ce ne sera pas pareil après.

Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine me disant que ce n'était pas faux. Tous les événements qui s'étaient produits, la transmission du cristal et le fait que je devais être une fille m'avait chamboulé. En vérité, c'était ma rencontre avec ce Sasuke. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, mes parents m'avaient toujours dit qu'une rencontre ne se faisait pas par hasard, il y avait toujours une volonté. J'étais destiné à le rencontrer comme pour eux. Seulement, je ne me comprenais pas moi-même tout était devenu étrange et en un instant. J'avais autour du cou un énorme fardeau comme Frodon Saquet.

- Naruto, nous savons que c'est dur. Nous étions comme toi lorsqu'on a eu notre gardien. Seulement, nous ne devions pas rester sans rien faire alors que les Werebloods s'en prennent à des innocents, expliqua Sakura. Nous ne pouvions faire pour les Humans embrumés par les ténèbres. Seule la lumière le peut.

- Et vous pensez que c'est moi? Demandai-je.

- Un gardien est la représentation de l'âme d'un Wizard. Lors du rituel, pendant la séparation de l'âme, le gardien peut apparaître de différente façon. Le mien est apparu dans un torrent de fleur de cerisier, celui de Gaara dans une mare de sable, Ino dans une fleur et Kiba dans une lune rouge.

- Une lune rouge? M'étonnai-je.

- Oui c'est étonnant les naissances. Sourit le châtain. Et toi?

- Dans une boule de lumière, soufflai-je.

Le quatuor sourit et je compris pourquoi mon gardien était né à partir d'une boule de lumière, cela voulait dire que j'en avais en moi.

-_ N'aie pas peur_, entendis-je.

J'écarquillai les yeux regardant de partout autour de moi et je vis Kurama qui frotta son museau contre mon mollet.

-_ Je suis avec toi Naruto_.

Je m'accroupis à la hauteur de mon renard.

- Tu me parles, souris-je. Kurama, je...

Il posa une patte sur ma joue comme pour me réconforter.

- Veux-tu être membre du conseil des élèves et combattre à nos côtés? demanda Gaara.

- Non, je ne veux pas.

J'avais jeté un froid dans la pièce tandis que je sortis de la salle suivit de Kurama. Je ne pouvais pas les rejoindre, je devais d'abord faire le point avec mes pensées et être sur la même longueur d'onde que mon gardien. J'allais de nouveau lancer une rumeur mais je m'en fichais.

Soudain, je me sentis étrange, je passais à côté d'une élève et j'eus une drôle d'impression. Je décidai de la suivre en cachette, elle me guida jusque dans le parc derrière l'école. Ses cheveux châtain étaient relâchés jusqu'à la hauteur de l'omoplate. Je l'entendis parler dans une langue que je reconnaissais bien, c'était la langue des celtes, l'origine de toute magie. Une aura sombre l'entoura et un pentagramme apparut à ses pieds. Un monstre de l'ombre en sortit et j'entendis Kurama grogner. Un Human ne pouvait pas invoquer des créatures.

J'étais paralysé de peur alors qu'une forme affreuse apparut, c'était comme pour l'apparition d'un gardien mais c'était impossible.

- Personne ne veut de moi, entendis-je.

Je cherchais d'où venait la voix, elle semblait triste et prise en désarroi. Je regardai la jeune fille comprenant que la voix venait d'elle. Lorsque le monstre sortit entièrement du pentagramme, elle s'endormit sur la pelouse. La créature n'avait pas de forme particulière, preuve qu'elle n'avait plus assez de force pour lier son âme à cette chose sombre qui ressemblait surtout à un nuage d'orage. J'écarquillai les yeux en le voyant venir vers moi. Kurama s'élança sur la masse d'ombre dans le but de le mordre mais à peine toucher qu'il devint de la fumée. Mon renard tenta l'expérience plusieurs fois mais cela ne donnait rien.

Soudain, le nuage contre-attaqua frappant violemment Kurama qui percuta un arbre. Je courus vers lui et je me sentis faible d'un coup. Je touchai du bout des doigts le pelage de mon renard. J'eus une larme alors que je le vis en piteuse état par ma faute et mon entêtement.

Je fronçai les sourcils regardant le monstre-nuage qui s'approchait de nous.

- Viens si tu oses! M'exclamai-je.

Je me mis à courir pour éloigner cette chose de la fille et de Kurama. Elle me suivit un moment jusqu'à ce que je fusse bloqué par un mur en pierre. Je ne pouvais plus aller bien loin. Je jurai entre mes dents me disant que j'étais dans le pétrin. Le nuage tenta de me frapper mais j'évitai dangereusement. Une chance, j'étais bon sport.

Je vis dans le ciel une boule de lumière.

- Kurama, soufflai-je.

Ce dernier vint vers moi et mon cristal s'illumina.

Pov Sasuke

Je sentis une étrange chaleur autour de mon cou et je vis mon cristal rouge briller de mille éclats. Je fronçai les sourcils avant d'avoir un petit sourire narquois.

- Tu étais donc bien la lumière, soufflai-je dans le vent qui commençait à naître.

Pov Naruto

Je sentis une force venir en moi. Un pentagramme lumineux apparut sous mes pieds alors que Kurama reprit sa forme de renard. Je fis le sigle de l'étoile dans le vent, une trace lumineuse suivait chacun de mes mouvements. L'étoile se posa sur ma poitrine me caressant dans une douce chaleur. Je fermais mes yeux et en les ouvrants, je me sentis différent. Je me regardai avant de rougir, je ne portais plus l'uniforme scolaire. Je portais un short orange avec des chaussures noires avec des petites ailes blanches. Je portais une veste noire avec en dessous un tee-shirt orange. Un chapeau pointu noir comme les sorciers ou sorcières. Je rougis en voyant une queue de renard entre mes jambes.

J'étais gêné de comment j'étais. Je vis Kurama à mes côtés qui me sourit.

- Nous avons fait une fusion d'âme, dit-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant la voix de mon renard.

- Combattons ce monstre, Naruto!

Je reportai mon attention sur le monstre. J'étais curieux du pouvoir que je possédais désormais. Je tendis ma main rien ne sortit. Je commençai à paniquer me demander ce que je devais faire. Kurama soupira en voyant que je n'étais définitivement qu'une cause perdu. Il se transforma en boule de lumière m'ordonnant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. J'attrapai Kurama et des chaînes apparurent autour de nous dont certain emprisonna le nuage facilement. Un jet de lumière rendait les maillons encore plus beaux.

Les paroles des membres du conseil me revinrent en mémoire.

- Et si j'étais vraiment la lumière, murmurai-je. Alors, je peux vaincre les ténèbres.

Je fronçai les sourcils faisant des signes.

-_ Chaîne appartenant à la lumière. Que les ténèbres retournent à la terre. Destruction!_

Les chaînes serrèrent le nuage et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les traits que formaient mon arme, un pentagramme dans la chose était au centre. La créature devint étrangement un nuage de lumière avant de disparaître subitement. Je soupirai faiblement alors que je tombais à genou. J'étais fatigué et sans que je puisse faire la moindre chose, je m'écroulai par terre.

Je vis Kurama sous sa forme de renard.

- Repose-toi Naruto, dit-il.

Je m'endormis sur l'herbe, oubliant tout autour de moi, écoutant seulement la douce berceuse du vent.

* * *

><p>Voilà merci d'avoir lu et suivit ce chapitre.<p>

Excusez-moi pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe ou mots oubliés.

Laissez des reviews pour me dire si vous aimez.

A la prochaine.


	4. Sortilège 4

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite, j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ce chapitre. J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre pendant des petits instants, j'ai eu des doutes concernant ce chapitre. Désolé également pour la taille du chapitre.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review dont exceptionnellement je ne pourrai pas répondre personnellement ayant malheureusement beaucoup de travail.**

**Merci encore.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Sortilège 4**_

**.**

**.**

Je me réveillai sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux. Je savais que je n'étais plus sur l'herbe car je n'entendais plus le son du vent dans les branches d'arbre. J'étais à l'intérieur. J'ouvris mes yeux pour voir un plafond blanc, je soupirai en comprenant que j'étais à l'infirmerie. Kurama dormait avec moi sur la couverture blanche. Tout était autour de cette couleur terne et froide. Mon renard se réveilla et il s'approcha de moi pour frotter sa tête contre la mienne.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois réveillé, dit-il.

- Tu parles, soufflai-je surpris.

- J'ai toujours su parler seulement ma voix ne t'atteignait pas. Tu as laissé tous tes soucis et maintenant tu peux m'entendre, m'expliqua Kurama.

Je souris prenant mon renard dans mes bras. Je me sentais heureux tout d'un coup.

Soudain, le rideau fut tiré et je vis Sakura.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, sourit-elle. On aurait du être plus prudent, ton gardien vient à peine de naître et on te force à faire une fusion d'âme.

- C'est quoi cette fusion d'âme? Demandai-je.

- C'est quand l'esprit du Wizard et celle de son gardien sont connectés. Habituellement, un Wizard acquière cette capacité après un certain moment passé avec son gardien. Ce n'est jamais au bout d'un temps aussi court. Tu es le seul parmi nous cinq à avoir réussi cet exploit.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant ses mots. J'étais le seul? Pourtant à les entendre avec leurs conseils, cela devait faire un moment qu'il devait les avoir leur gardien. Je baissai la tête avant de regarder Sakura.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas rejoindre le conseil des élèves mais on a besoin de ton aide. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves qui peuvent tomber sous l'influence des ténèbres des Werebloods.

- Mais pourquoi font-ils une chose pareille? Ils s'en prennent à des personnes innocentes. Les Humans n'ont rien à voir avec la querelle entre nos deux clans! M'exclamai-je.

- Je n'en sais rien mais je suis sur que cela à un rapport avec ton cristal. C'est le but premier des Werebloods, me répondit Sakura.

- Ils ont déjà une moitié pourquoi veulent-ils l'autre?

- Car si le cristal redevint complet, celui qui l'aura en sa possession aura un immense pouvoir.

- Comme celui de servir un peuple.

- Oui... C'est pour cela que tu nous seras d'une grande aide. Je sais, on ne se connaît pas énormément mais nous avons un but en commun, sauver les Humans. Et puis, on pourra devenir ami, sourit Sakura.

J'écarquillai les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'on me proposait d'être mon ami et c'était une fille qui me le demandait. Je rougis avant de froncer les sourcils.

- C'est une ruse, dis-je. En vérité, tu étais là pour me convaincre de faire partie de votre groupe.

- Je ne l'ai jamais caché, dit-elle. Mais oui, j'aimerai vraiment que tu en fasses partie. Surtout que Kiba semble bien t'aimer.

J'haussai un sourcil me demandant pourquoi il venait dans la conversation. Elle me sourit avant de s'installer sur le lit.

- Kiba est plutôt spécial, plus jeune, il avait du mal à donner sa confiance à n'importe qui. Ses parents avaient failli être tués par des Werebloods. Ils sont plutôt dangereux Naruto et ils ne reculeront devant rien jusqu'à avoir ce qu'ils veulent.

Je me sentais mal d'un coup. Sakura le comprit car elle me prit mes mains pour me les caresser.

- Demain, nous faisons un goûter, tu veux m'aider à faire la cuisine?

- Mais euh...

- Allez Naruto, comme ça on pourra faire connaissance.

- Si tu veux, répondis-je timidement.

- Tu t'es fait avoir Naruto, me souffla Kurama.

Et là je pris conscience que si je me rapprochai de Sakura, elle pourrait me forcer à rentrer parmi le conseil des élèves.

- Parfait alors viens, les cours sont terminés depuis un petit moment, nous sommes seuls au lycée, me dit Sakura tirant mes mains pour que je me lève.

Elle me guida jusqu'à la salle de cuisine où le professeur nous regarda étrangement. Sakura lui expliqua notre présence et l'instituteur nous laissa. Mon dieu, on voit bien l'abus de pouvoir. La rose me conseilla de prendre un tablier et j'en pris un orange avec une petite tête de renard. J'étais gêné de ma tenue.

Sakura sourit me proposant de faire des petits gâteaux tels qu'une tarte. Je me sentis étrange et plutôt nerveux, c'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de chose.

Je ne m'attendais pas à autant m'amuser avec Sakura. On rigolait beaucoup de nos maladresses respectives, de nos batailles de farine. J'étais heureux, c'était la première fois que je passais un bon moment autre qu'avec ma famille. La pâte était prête il ne manquait plus que les fruits et la crème. Sakura partit chercher les fruits dans la réserve. Je regardai le saladier respirant un coup avant de vouloir utiliser la magie pour éviter de me louper. C'était important pour Sakura mais pour moi aussi.

Je commençai à utiliser un sort de lévitation lorsque je fus déconcentré par un applaudissement. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant à la fenêtre Sasuke avec ses oreilles d'animal. Je pris conscience que c'était des attributs de chat.

- Tu t'en sors mieux pour léviter des objets que toi même, sourit-il sournoisement.

Je me sentis défaillir de revoir Sasuke. Je croyais qu'il avait des limites entre le territoire des Werebloods et des Wizards. Je reculai mais j'eus une drôle d'impression. Je vis Kurama entre les mains de mon ennemi. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je créais une boule de feu dans ma main droite.

- Lâche-le! M'exclamai-je.

- Sinon quoi?

Je m'élançais sur Sasuke pour le forcer à le lâcher mais à peine je fus à quelque mètre de lui que je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer. Il lâcha Kurama et il me prit le poignet arrêtant le feu présent dans ma main. Je me sentis étrange alors que Sasuke était près de moi. Mes yeux plongèrent dans ses abysses sombres. Sans savoir comment, je tombais en arrière et lui sur moi. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant un cristal rouge autour de son cou, l'autre moitié de mon cristal.

- Pourquoi tu es là? Pourquoi veux-tu mon cristal? Pourquoi Kurama? Soufflai-je.

- Cela fait beaucoup de "pourquoi". Pour te répondre, les limites de territoire sont de plus en plus détruites. Pour ton gardien car je voulais vérifier une chose et il semblerait que je ne me sois pas trompé. Pour vous, les Wizards, votre gardien est aussi important que votre propre vie.

- Sasuke! Cria une voix à la porte et je vis Sakura. Ote tes sales pattes de chat pervers de Naruto!

Je profitai pour récupérer Kurama et de revenir vers Sakura. Je vis son gardien Katzuyu. Cette dernière prêta ses pouvoirs à sa Wizard et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la rose habituellement gentille devenir une hystérique voulant écraser Sasuke de son poing. Sans le vouloir, elle frappa un plan de travail, ce dernier eut une crevasse et je paniquai. Conseil pour moi-même ne jamais contrarié Sakura. Sasuke évitait habillement les assauts et dans sa fuite il marcha sur la tarte, l'écrasant.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les morceaux de pâte qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien. J'allais vers Sasuke pour le frapper tellement j'étais écœuré et triste. Sakura fut surprise mais elle ne dit rien.

- Va-t'en! Je ne veux plus te voir ici! Je te rappelle que tu es sur le territoire des Wizards et tu es un Wereblood tu n'as rien à faire ici! Tu m'as laissé partir la dernière fois, je te rends la pareille donc va-t'en avant que je ne m'énerve! M'exclamai-je.

Je vis Sasuke sourire étrangement avant de partir. Je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues une minute ou une seconde de plus et j'allais m'effondrer tellement je m'en voulais. J'aurai être plus fort pour lui demander de partir avant que Sakura n'arrive. Seulement, je voulais comprendre pourquoi il faisait tout ça. La rose vint vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Naruto, j'aurai être plus prudente.

- Non c'est la mienne, tu as fait tout ça pour me faire changer d'avis sur vous tous. Pour que je fasse partie des vôtres et je suis un idiot.

- Mais non, dit Sakura. Tu es loin d'être un idiot. Tu es génial Naruto, personne ne pourra te dire le contraire. Ceux qui disent l'inverse c'est qu'il ne te connaît pas ou que ce sont eux les idiots. Et puis ne t'en fais, il reste un peu de pâte au lieu de faire une tarte on fait des biscuits. Donc sèche-moi ces larmes et finissons ce qu'on a commencé ensemble.

J'hochai la tête alors qu'on se remit au boulot. Je fus heureux en voyant des petits biscuits fourrés. J'avais bien apprécié mon petit moment avec Sakura, j'espérai vraiment recommencer une nouvelle fois. Malgré son sacré caractère, elle était vraiment gentille. Je me sentais un peu mal pour Sasuke mais fallait dire qu'il avait cherché cet idiot. J'écarquillai les yeux me disant qu'il ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi il voulait mon cristal.

Je pris un bon bain à la maison. Mes idées étaient plus claires à présent mais j'hésitai encore peut-être que je devrai accepter la demande de Sakura. Je partis sur mon balcon vêtu seulement d'une serviette autour de ma taille pour cacher mes parties intimes. L'air frais me faisait le plus grand bien. J'étais plutôt content et Kurama dormait tranquillement sur mon lit.

Je souris le voyant les quatre fers en l'air.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, me dit une voix et je vis Sasuke

Je rougis furieusement avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Que viens-tu faire là? Je croyais avoir été clair sur ce sujet, tu es sur le territoire des Wizards! M'exclamai-je.

- Oui mais...

Il me tendit un sac que je pris voyant plein de sucrerie.

- C'est pour m'excuser. Tu faisais également quelque chose comme ça.

- C'était une tarte, soupirai-je. D'ailleurs, pourquoi as-tu pris le risque de venir jusqu'ici? Je sais tu veux mon cristal, il en est hors de question!

- Arrête d'hurler, tu vas ameuter tout le quartier et puis pour l'instant ton cristal ne m'intéresse pas. Surtout que je ne peux pas le prendre. Je tiens trop à ma vie pour ça. Seulement, les personnes de la racine, eux, ils le veulent par tous les moyens.

- Mais toi, pourquoi tu le veux autant?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir? D'accord, je vais te le dire. Approche-toi.

Je m'avançai vers lui, il posa sa main sur ma joue. Sans crier garde, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je rougis avant de paniquer pour m'éloigner de Sasuke.

- Je t'ai eu, dit-il.

Je voulus le frapper mais ce type était aussi agile qu'un chat.

- On dirait un vrai renard enragé, sourit Sasuke.

Il commença à partir, le brun me regarda.

- Fais attention à toi Naruto.

J'eus l'impression qu'il ronronnait mon nom. Je me sentis étrange et mes jambes se dérobèrent. J'étais totalement perdu, surtout que ce baiser au lieu de me dégoûter, je l'ai apprécié.

J'avais vraiment un énorme problème.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.<p>

Laissez un petit message pour me donner vos avis.

A la prochaine!


End file.
